As a means to clean floors, carpets, etc., a sticky cleaner (dirt-collecting device) using pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) tape is widely used. In the sticky cleaner, the PSA tape is in an embodiment where it has an adhesive face on a strip of substrate and is wound in a roll with the adhesive face on the outside, forming a PSA tape roll; and the adhesive face can be rolled over in contact with a surface to be cleaned such as a floor surface to collect dust (substances to be removed such as waste matters) on the surface to be cleaned. Technical documents related to this type of art include Patent Documents 1 and 2.